Metamorphosis
by FantasyDeath
Summary: The purpose of rebirth and second chances, that she could understand. She could even understand the randomness of gender. But the part where she was reborn into a fictional universe - that's where she wondered if she'd gone insane somewhere along the way. Because there was no way she was reborn in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world, right? Especially not as Mochida Kensuke. (slash)


**Metamorphosis**

 **Summary:** The purpose of rebirth and second chances, that she could understand. She could even understand the randomness of gender. But the part where she was reborn into a fictional universe - that's where she wondered if she'd gone insane somewhere along the way. Because there was no way she was reborn in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world, right? Especially not as Mochida Kensuke.

 **(WARNING! rebirth, slash, OC-centric, possible OOC-characters, OC-insert, OC-reborn-as-Mochida, possible for OC/Multi-males, sporadic updates, possible grammar and spelling mistakes (tell me if you find any please), AU, the general craziness of KHR)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Prologue**

It went kind of like this: There was a cat in the middle of the road that refused to move, just sitting there and staring as if waiting for a car to come pass. It was dark out so she couldn't see what it looked like but she had a feeling it was a black cat. She hadn't even meant to stay out so late, she'd gotten caught up in reading a very compelling mystery novel in the library and hadn't been able to put it down.

But she was out late, there was a black cat in the middle of a deserted road and she had a thing for cute animals that were to be kept secret at all costs. And so when the car came speeding down the road in the late november evening where snow was barely starting to fall she crossed the road to save the cat.

And that's where it ended.

It wasn't a glorious ending and it wasn't like she had a habit of saving animals – or people for that matter – but the cat was cute and she was a sucker for cute animals. She was terrified of bears though.

She hadn't done a lot of good in her life, she'd gone to school most of the time, gotten decent grades and gotten a part-time job in a bookstore when she was old enough. She liked baking and was decent at cooking. Her dog had died when she ten after which she had refused to get a new one as she didn't want to see a dog die again. She had no siblings and her parents were barely home.

And that was it.

There was no saving of any kind, no charity work, no church going except on christmas, no textbook family and no heroic deeds and brilliant mind. Just a young girl trying to save a black cat in the evening on the way home.

— —

There was a kind of distance in being dead. Every feeling was muted, almost numb and the panic she should be feeling wasn't happening. The people around her in the waiting room she was in didn't look like when they had died unless everybody looked almost glowing and healthy when they died. There was a paper in her hand where it said:

 ** _Waiting Room 306-B, Personal Number 48630925-54_**

The chair she was sitting on was black and fairly comfortable, kind of like a chair in a hospital waiting room. On her left was an old lady smiling and conversing with an equally old man on the lady's other side. On her right was a white table with a black coffee machine on it with a note attached that said in cursive blue writing: _Free of Charge_.

She blinked when she noticed the clothes she was wearing. They looked pristine and new in contrast to how old and torn her favorite clothing was.

She couldn't tell how much time had passed when her number finally showed up on the tv in the corner, but she had had enough time to drink nine cups of hot chocolate. She wasn't even really aware of what she was doing when she stood up and walked to a door that she hadn't seen before, despite staring at the entire room while bored near out of her mind. The door opened on its own when she got close enough and she went through it to find herself in an office. There wasn't anything special with it except that there was a being sitting behind an oak desk.

The being – as that was all it could be, there was something fundamentally human lacking from it – was sitting and doing paperwork while drinking from a cup of what smelled like coffee from time to time. It was perfect, every line in its face was perfectly symmetrical, every sigh it made sounded like it was made for a reason of universal proportions and the feeling it gave off was that of a bored god going through the motions just because and she should be grateful for its fleeting attention.

It was both the judge and jury and she should be grateful it even glanced at her.

The being made a brief motion with its hands which she took to mean she could sit and she did. Her mouth moved into a frown and she wondered if this was the only being of its kind. Her note had said waiting room 306-B which implied there were over 600 different waiting rooms and despite the number of deaths happening daily all over the world, it didn't seem to be in any terrible hurry.

Thus, logically, there should be around six hundred other beings like this one. Just the thought of it made her want to run and hide under her bed and never come back out again.

The being looked up and she could see endless swirling of all colors in the beings eyes before they settled on a black that seemed to suck all of the colors around it in. She blinked and wondered why she hadn't tried to speak, ask what was going on or who the being was but there was no need for that. She knew she was dead and she knew how, she knew she was in the afterlife because her mind could never have been able to come up with something as otherworldly as the being in front of her and she knew that no matter what the being in front of her was, it was the one that was going to decide where she would go.

Her pulse didn't start picking up speed, she didn't feel nervous and her hands didn't twitch in her lap like they usually did when she was in trouble and getting lectured about it. She didn't try to run out the door to find a way back or to try and find someone she might know. She didn't try to ask for help because if she was in the afterlife her soul was gone and her body had probably already been declared dead. Her parents would have already said good-bye and started arranging the funeral, the few friends she had would mourn her but they would move on with their life's and live.

The being never spoke, instead it seemed to look right through her as if it could see everything she was and had never been, everything she had done and never would do and the things she could have had but never took.

After some time, the being looked away and picked up another paper before it started writing things down with a blue ink pen. She tried to peek at what it was writing, but she had never been very good at reading upside and didn't get any clear meaning from it. There was her name and her age and there was a mention of a cat, probably the one she had saved as she remembered pushing it out of the way and something about a flame. That was all she understood of it.

There was the sound of something grinding and suddenly there was an intense presence at her back. When she turned around, she saw a new door that had materialized, belatedly realizing that the door she had walked in through disappeared after she had entered. The new door was white and got darker and darker until it was black at the bottom with every possible color in between. She got the feeling it was nothing like she was used to on the other side and for the first time her body reacted to how she should be feeling since she entered the room.

She had begun walking towards the door without noticing and now she stopped. She stared at it, as if she could will it to disappear and she realized somewhere in the back of her mind that the reason she hadn't reacted strongly was because she was in shock.

There was an insistent ringing in her ears and she was becoming more and more aware of her surroundings. The being behind her made a noise like it was annoyed and she turned around to glare at it. It looked surprised for the blink of an eye before its eyes almost looked gleeful and it crossed some kind of box on the paper with her name on it. Then it moved its hand like one would to drive away an annoying fly and she was pushed back through the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews? Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
